O Amor de Amy
by FireKai
Summary: Amy x Knuckles. Amy sempre foi apaixonada por Sonic e depois de muita insistência consegue marcar um encontro romântico com ele. Mas as coisas não acontecem como Amy pretendia, o que a magoa. Além disso, Knuckles revela-lhe os seus sentimentos. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Amor de Amy

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Amy Rose e Knuckles o Echidna

**Aviso: **Sonic e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Sumário: **Amy x Knuckles. Amy sempre foi apaixonada por Sonic e depois de muita insistência consegue marcar um encontro romântico com ele. Mas as coisas não acontecem como Amy pretendia, o que a magoa. Além disso, Knuckles revela-lhe os seus sentimentos. Oneshot.

**O Amor de Amy**

Amy Rose estava bastante feliz. Tinha, finalmente, conseguido marcar um encontro com Sonic. Iriam ter um encontro na praia e como Amy sonhara, iriam passear à beira mar, de mãos dadas, conversar, aproveitar o sol e ela esperava que eventualmente Sonic a beijasse. Há muito tempo que esperava para ficarem juntos, mas finalmente agora via a sua persistência recompensada.

"_Hoje a minha vida vai mudar, com certeza." pensou Amy. "De certeza que nada pode correr mal. O Sonic e eu vamos passar uma tarde maravilhosa, sem mais ninguém por perto e vai ser fantástico."_

Amy já caminhava em direcção à praia. Ia com alguma antecedência, pois estava nervosa em casa e já não aguentava mais andar de um lado para o outro, nem tentar ler um pouco. Amy ia pensando em como até o tempo estava a conspirar para que tudo fosse como um sonho. O sol brilhava no céu, estava calor, mas havia também uma brisa agradável.

Pouco tempo depois, Amy chegou à praia. Era um vasto areal, com apenas umas rochas e um mar de um azul intenso. Amy não esperava que eles se aproximassem demasiado da água, pois sabia que Sonic não gostava muito de água, principalmente um mar vasto.

"_Talvez eu devesse tê-lo convidado para irmos dar uma volta pelo campo, por exemplo." pensou Amy. "Talvez fosse mais adequado, mas ele aceitou, mesmo sendo na praia, portanto não deve haver problema. Gosto mais da praia, desta calma, do barulho das ondas e a areia fina e quente."_

Amy aproximou-se de uma cabana que existia na praia. Era feita de madeira e estava suficientemente longe da água para que mesmo a maré cheia não lhe chegasse. A cabana estava desabitada há algum tempo, mas haviam duas cadeiras de madeira no exterior e Amy sentou-se numa delas. A cabana era um ponto de referência na praia e Amy tinha combinado o encontro com Sonic ali.

"_Hum, para a próxima devo pedir ao Sonic para me ir buscar a minha casa." pensou Amy. "Faria mais sentido e assim viríamos os dois a caminho da praia, em vez de nos encontrarmos aqui." _

Amy suspirou e sorriu. Cream tinha-a ajudado a escolher algo novo para vestir e impressionar Sonic. Amy optara por um vestido roxo e curto, que a deixava deslumbrante. A mãe de Cream tinha emprestado a Amy uns brincos roxos, que condiziam com o vestido e Amy ficara muito agradecida por isso.

Os minutos passaram. Amy olhou para o relógio de pulso que trazia. Estava precisamente no horário em que o encontro fora combinado, mas ainda não havia sinal de Sonic.

"_Claro que ele é do tipo que chega sempre atrasado." pensou Amy. "Mas há-de chegar rapidamente. Afinal, ele é bastante rápido e veloz, portanto mesmo que esteja a sair de casa agora, de certeza que aparece aí num instante."_

Porém, passaram dez minutos, depois vinte e depois trinta. Amy foi arranjando desculpas para si própria. Algo podia ter acontecido e portanto Sonic atrasara-se, mas não tardaria a aparecer. Passou uma hora. Amy levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro sobre o chão de madeira envelhecida da cabana. Passou-se mais meia hora e depois outra meia hora.

"_Como é possível? Já passaram duas horas e o Sonic não apareceu." pensou Amy, agora em pânico. "Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa ou será que ele não vem porque não quer? Não sei se continuo à espera dele aqui ou vou até à casa dele…""_

Amy estava agora a perder totalmente as esperanças, quando viu um vulto a aproximar-se à distância. O seu coração disparou, pensando que era finalmente Sonic e que ele teria uma justificação bastante boa para todo aquele atraso. Porém, à medida que a pessoa se aproximava, Amy perdeu toda a esperança. Quem se aproximava era Cream, que trazia um envelope na mão. Demorou algum tempo a chegar até à cabana.

"Cream, o que é que estás a fazer aqui?" perguntou Amy.

Cream demorou alguns segundos a responder. Tinha uma expressão triste na sua face infantil. Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça antes de falar.

"Amy, tinha de vir aqui, porque o Sonic passou por minha casa." disse ela.

"Por tua casa? Porquê? O que é que ele foi lá fazer?"

Cream ergueu o envelope.

"Passou por lá para me entregar isto e pediu-me para to dar a ti." esclareceu Cream, estendendo o envelope a Amy. "Disse-me que tu devias ler o que ele te escreveu."

Amy ficara agora apreensiva. Não havia razão que levasse Sonic a ir até casa de Cream em vez de ir ali à praia e falar pessoalmente com ela. Amy agarrou no envelope e abriu-o de imediato. Passou os olhos pelas palavras escritas e sentiu o seu coração diminuir um pouco, com a dor. Voltou a lê-la.

"_**Amy, não tenho grande jeito para escrever, mas ainda tenho menos jeito ou sequer coragem para te dizer isto cara a cara, portanto foi a maneira que achei para te fazer chegar o que tenho a dizer." escrevera Sonic. "Eu sei que tu gostas muito de mim e já mo disseste várias vezes. Deixei que me convencesses a combinarmos o encontro e sou sincero quando escrevo que me tentei interessar por ti, mas não consigo. Não sei porquê, mas não consigo amar-te como tu queres. Desculpa, mas não posso ir ao nosso encontro amoroso, nem agora, nem nunca. Deves esquecer-me de vez. Mais uma vez, desculpa. Assinado, Sonic."**_

Amy abanou a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas lhe começavam a aflorar aos olhos. Cream observou a amiga em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Não lera o que Sonic escrevera e ele não lhe explicara o que continha a carta, mas Cream deduzira de imediato que não seria nada bom, já que Sonic fora logo embora e não dissera que iria comparecer ao encontro. Dissera-lhe para fazer a carta chegar a Amy o mais breve possível e Cream assim fizera.

"Como é que o Sonic me pôde fazer isto? Outra vez. Já me deixou de lado noutras vezes, mas não eram encontros mesmo oficiais. Este era. Passei imenso tempo a convencê-lo e ele disse que sim, que queria ter o encontro comigo e que iríamos divertir-nos e seria romântico." disse Amy. "É um mentiroso!"

"Lamento muito, Amy."

Lágrimas começaram a cair pela face de Amy, que além de magoada estava muito irritada com a situação. Hesitou um momento e depois largou a carta e saiu a correr da parte da frente da cabana. Cream chamou-a, mas Amy não se virou e continuou a correr, agora pela areia da praia. Correu durante algum tempo, passando pela areia da praia até que chegou a uma estrada de terra, agora já fora da praia. Parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego e limpou algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer-lhe pela cara.

"_Enganou-me. Mentiu-me. Humilhou-me." pensou Amy, furiosa._

Ela respirou fundo e depois correu mais um pouco. Não reparou que ao longe Knuckles a olhava. Amy passou da estrada de terra e pouco depois chegou a um pequeno conjunto de árvores. Decidiu parar aí e sentou-se numa grande pedra que havia entre duas árvores. Tentou reter as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu e voltou a chorar novamente.

Amy estava destroçada com a situação. O seu encontro de sonho não acontecera, Sonic nem sequer aparecera para lhe falar cara a cara e ainda por cima tinha-lhe dito para o esquecer. Amy sentia-se mais triste do que alguma vez pensara poder estar. Habituara-se a que fosse difícil Sonic dar-lhe atenção, mas pensara que com o tempo o iria conseguir conquistar, o que não fora o caso. Amy estava embrenhada nos seus pensamentos, mas despertou deles ao ouvir passos de alguém que se aproximava.

Amy levantou a cabeça e avistou Knuckles. Ele aproximava-se caminhando devagar e Amy questionou-se do porquê de ele estar ali. Seria coincidência? Amy limpou novamente as lágrimas, tentando parecer natural e entretanto Knuckles chegou ao pé dela e parou de andar.

"Knuckles, o que estás a fazer aqui?" perguntou Amy.

"Olá Amy. Vim ver-te." respondeu Knuckles.

"Ver-me? Como é que me encontraste aqui?" perguntou Amy, confusa. "Como é que sabias onde é que eu estava?"

Knuckles demorou alguns segundos a responder, indeciso sobre se deveria contar a verdade a Amy, o que sabia que a magoaria um pouco mais ou inventar uma desculpa. Por fim, acabou por decidir contar a verdade.

"A verdade é que eu encontrei o Sonic hoje. Ele contou-me que tu e ele tinham um encontro marcado e ele estava com falta de coragem para vir. Disse-me que não gostava de ti dessa maneira e não queria dar-te mais esperanças vindo ao encontro."

Amy respirou fundo, mas magoara-a que Sonic andasse a falar com mais pessoas sobre não gostar dela da maneira que ela queria.

"O Sonic disse que iria entregar uma carta à Cream, para que ela fizesse a carta chegar até ti. Eu não concordei com a atitude dele e disse-lhe. Bom, lutámos um pouco na verdade." admitiu Knuckles, num tom sério. "O que ele te fez não se faz a ninguém."

Lentamente, Amy acenou com a cabeça. Sim, o que Sonic lhe fizera não se fazia a ninguém. Se não queria mesmo nada com ela, nunca devia ter aceitado ir ao encontro.

"Acabei por seguir o Sonic, sem ele saber. Ele entregou a carta à Cream e depois ela saiu de casa e eu decidi segui-la. Eu estava ao longe quando a vi chegar à cabana da praia e falar contigo. Esperei." explicou Knuckles. "E então saíste dali a correr. Eu fui seguindo-te à distância, até que paraste aqui e portanto decidi aproximar-me para te falar."

"Knuckles, eu quero estar sozinha." disse Amy. "Agora não me apetece falar com ninguém. Estou zangada e magoada pelo que o Sonic me fez."

Knuckles abanou a cabeça, mas não fazia tenções de ir embora assim tão depressa. Encostou-se numa árvore ali perto, enquanto Amy o olhava.

"Eu sei que queres estar sozinha e compreendo que tens razões para isso, mas se eu não te disser o que quero dizer agora, acho que talvez não tenha coragem para te dizer isto noutra altura."

Amy pareceu algo surpreendida por aquela conversa. Knuckles parecia estar a escolher as palavras que dizia com todo o cuidado e ao que parecia o assunto era sério. Uma leve brisa fez abanar os brincos de Amy, com um som de chocalhar, enquanto Knuckles voltava a abanar a cabeça.

"Portanto, espero que me oiças, Amy."

"Está bem, Knuckles, parece importante portanto vou ouvir-te com atenção." disse Amy. "O que é que me queres dizer?"

"Muito bem. Para começar, não deves sofrer pelo Sonic. Ele não te merece." disse Knuckles, olhando directamente nos olhos de Amy. "Tu és uma pessoa fantástica e o Sonic apenas pensa nele próprio. Iria fazer-te sofrer sempre."

"Eu… eu sei, mas gosto dele. Talvez ele não queira estar comigo porque o Eggman está sempre a atacar e se estivéssemos juntos, eu seria um alvo fácil para ele atingir o Sonic."

"Amy, estás a enganar-te a ti própria."

Amy ficou calada durante uns segundos. Ainda estava a tentar arranjar desculpas para o comportamento de Sonic, mas no seu intimo sabia que Knuckles tinha razão e não ela. Suspirou, tentando reter algumas lágrimas que teimavam em vir-lhe aos olhos.

"Está bem, tens razão. O Sonic não quer nada comigo e agora é definitivo, mas há sempre uma pequena esperança… quase impossível, mas…"

"Tu queres mesmo viver a tua vida numa ilusão ou tentares ficar junto de alguém que não te ama?"

Amy tardou em responder. Não, não queria estar com Sonic se ele não a amasse, mas queria-o. Queria que ele a amasse e tudo ficasse bem. Queria ser feliz ao lado dele.

"Eu nunca faria o que o Sonic fez. Teria muito respeito pelos teus sentimentos, sempre. Eu ficaria a teu lado, nos bons momentos e nos maus também. Nunca te faria sofrer."

Knuckles desencostou-se da árvore, enquanto Amy arregalava um pouco os olhos, surpreendida com o que Knuckles acabara de dizer. Com passadas suaves e calmas, Knuckles aproximou-se mais de Amy e pegou-lhe numa mão.

"Acho que deverias esquecer o Sonic, para teu bem. E gostaria que me desses uma oportunidade a mim."

"Knuckles, o que é que queres dizer com isso? Tu…"

"O que quero dizer é que gosto muito de ti, Amy. Muito mesmo." disse Knuckles, num tom sério. "Eu estou apaixonado por ti."

Aquilo surpreendeu Amy, que não estava à espera de semelhante coisa. Não se dava mal com Knuckles, mas também não eram assim tão próximos. Nunca suspeitara sequer que ele sentisse algo mais por ela do que companheirismo ou amizade. Amy não sabia o que dizer. Knuckles estaria à espera que ela reagisse, mas Amy estava agora muito nervosa. Decidiu dizer o que lhe veio primeiro à cabeça.

"Há quanto tempo é que tu sentes isso por mim?" perguntou ela.

Knuckles largou-lhe a mão e afastou-se um passo, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Não sei exactamente quando comecei a reparar em ti de maneira diferente, mas já faz algum tempo. Tu andavas sempre de volta do Sonic. A princípio até te achava cansativa, mas o Sonic nunca retribuía o teu entusiasmo e sentimentos. Comecei a ter alguma pena de ti e a prestar-te mais atenção. Acho que os meus sentimentos se foram transformando até ter ciúmes."

"Ciúmes?"

"Sim, ciúmes da atenção que davas ao Sonic, de ele ter alguém que gostava assim tanto dele, que fazia tudo por ele, mas no entanto ele não te dava o teu verdadeiro valor." disse Knuckles. "Eu passei a querer ser o alvo da tua atenção. Queria que tu me desses a atenção que davas ao Sonic. Mas eu sabia que gostavas apenas dele e não queria interferir."

Amy abanou a cabeça, compreendendo. Percebia agora como estivera alheia aos outros por estar sempre fixada em Sonic.

"Só que agora o Sonic fez isto e acho que já chega. Podes pensar que te digo para o esqueceres apenas porque tenho motivos para isso, porque queria ser eu a preencher o espaço dele no teu coração, mas não é isso. Quero o melhor para ti e o Sonic não te está a fazer bem."

"Eu percebo o que me estás a dizer, Knuckles e tenho de pensar na minha vida. No que quero fazer e no que quero deixar de fazer." disse Amy. "Mas tenho de me mentalizar que tenho de esquecer o Sonic e agora não quero mesmo pensar em gostar de ninguém por um tempo. Lamento, Knuckles."

"Eu compreendo…"

"Não me quero magoar outra vez. Dói muito o que Sonic me fez."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Knuckles não queria pressionar Amy e não esperara que ela lhe fosse dizer que gostava dele, porque sabia que isso não era verdade. Mas queria saber se poderia também ter alguma esperança ou tal como Amy, ter de esquecer um sentimento importante.

"Amy, achas que alguma vez, algum dia, terei hipóteses de te poder conquistar?"

Amy olhou para ele com atenção, dividida sobre o que deveria responder. Apesar do seu coração ainda estar preso a Sonic, queria definitivamente que isso mudasse, apesar de não saber se seria possível. Knuckles tinha sido sincero com ela, tinha-lhe aberto o coração, tinha-a aconselhado e era verdade que Amy gostara de, por uma vez, não ser ela a estar interessada em alguém, mas sim alguém em si.

"Talvez, no futuro, quem sabe, possamos ficar juntos." respondeu Amy. "Mas não agora."

"Certo. Eu compreendo e vou respeitar o teu tempo, mas não vou desistir."

Amy acenou afirmativamente e levantou-se da pedra onde se sentara.

"Acho que me vou embora, para casa." disse ela.

"Queres que te acompanhe?"

"Noutra altura diria que sim, mas acho melhor ir sozinha hoje." respondeu ela.

Knuckles acenou com a cabeça em assentimento. Amy conseguiu sorrir-lhe ligeiramente ao despedir-se. Quando se preparava para virar costas e ir embora, Knuckles falou novamente.

"Sem te querer pressionar, que tal achas de, qualquer dia, irmos fazer um piquenique os dois?" perguntou ele.

Amy olhou-o.

"Um piquenique?"

"Sim. Acho que seria interessante."

Amy hesitou alguns segundos, mas depois acabou por acenar afirmativamente.

"Parece-me uma ideia maravilhosa. Aceito. Depois combinamos um dia. Adeus."

Amy virou costas e começou a caminhar em direcção à sua casa. Knuckles ficou a vê-la afastar-se, mas agora ele tinha uma nova esperança no coração. Amy estava ainda magoada, não esquecera Sonic e seria difícil fazê-lo, mas começava, a cada segundo que passava, a convencer-se mais de que era algo necessário.

"_Tenho mesmo de o esquecer. Vou enterrar este sentimento e começar de novo. Vai ser difícil, mas eu irei conseguir." pensou Amy. "Não vou desistir de ser feliz. Se não for com o Sonic… quem sabe não será com o Knuckles. Ainda é muito cedo para pensar nisso, mas é uma possibilidade."_

Naquele dia, a vida de Amy mudara, mesmo que anteriormente ela pudesse ter querido optar por continuar a viver na ilusão quanto a Sonic. Agora, isso já não era possível. Respirando fundo, Amy começou a dar passadas mais determinadas. Sonic não merecia que ela ficasse infeliz e iria chorar mais, sabia que sim, mas depois secaria as lágrimas e começaria o processo para o esquecer. Um piquenique com Knuckles parecia-lhe um bom primeiro passo nesse sentido.

**Fim**


End file.
